<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shirabu’s Sleepy Shenanigans by StarlightLin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934297">Shirabu’s Sleepy Shenanigans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightLin/pseuds/StarlightLin'>StarlightLin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Fic, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Intentionally Bad Spelling &amp; Grammar, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nicknames, Semi in demonias because we deserve it, Shirabu Kenjirou is a Little Shit, Shirabu’s shit ass emotional stability, but its only a little at the end, chat fic, does this count as a crack fic, its actually serious at the end, no beta we die like men, semi’s a lil shit, shirabu has a potty mouth, shirabu is a simp pass it on, text fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightLin/pseuds/StarlightLin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On all accounts, today had been a normal day for Semi Eita.</p>
<p>That was until he got a text from a certain sleep deprived setter. </p>
<p>Chaos ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shirabu’s Sleepy Shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fun fact this is based off a true story and some of the stuff Shirabu says are direct quotes from my friend who encouraged me to write this.</p>
<p>[Edit] Another fun fact the ‘friend’ who inspired this is now my girlfriend&lt;3 we really do be Semishira</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On all accounts, today had been a normal day for Semi Eita. </p>
<p>His classes, while tedious as you’d expect from a private academy, went smoothly. </p>
<p>He ate lunch with Tendou and Ushijima. Defending his food from the wandering hands of their middle blocker like he had to do every day. </p>
<p>He’d played a three on three game at volleyball practice and won. Each of the third years picking an underclassmen to give tips to after. A few minutes later they were cleaning up the gym and going their separate ways to the dorms. </p>
<p>He had even managed to finish up his assignments early that night so he had a chance to relax. </p>
<p>He was just pulling up Netflix on his laptop when his phone started having a seizure on his bedside table. </p>
<p>Who the hell would be texting Semi at nine at night? It wasn’t that late but usually his friends preferred to annoy him in person, during the day. </p>
<p>He also knew it wasn’t Tendou since he was in Ushijima’s dorm “studying.”</p>
<p>And that's when all traces a normalcy shattered. Turning his phone over the name he saw was none other than his bratty kouhai and Shiratorizawa’s starting setter. </p>
<p>Shirabu hardly responded to updates in the teams group chat, let alone text Semi privately. </p>
<p>Semi opened the chat and wow…</p>
<p>Shirabu: Smei-Saaaaaaannnnn</p>
<p>Heeerrewwyyy</p>
<p>Semi-San:( i want attention why wont you answer mw</p>
<p>Semi: Shirabu what the fuck</p>
<p>Shirabu: Hi D D h fkdkskoaqlk ☺️🥺😭🥰✨😭🖤💍</p>
<p>Tachi here, he says those are “simping emojis”</p>
<p>Semi: is he drunk?? He’s tiny why would you let him drink</p>
<p>Shirabu: to u but she is</p>
<p>Semi:. . .</p>
<p>Shirabu: You bitch😃🔪 (apparently that's what he meant)</p>
<p>And no he’s not drunk. He's been pulling all nighters to study and he gets like this when he’s really tired-Taichi</p>
<p>NooOooooo tou werent supposed to tell him that:(</p>
<p>Semi: Why wasnt he supposed to tell me?</p>
<p>Shirabu: because rhen ull worry and ur pwetty face will be all wrinkled and ugly b4 ur 30</p>
<p>Semi: Thats kinda gay Shirabu</p>
<p>Shirabu: we’re kinda gay</p>
<p>Semi:???</p>
<p>Shirabu: Yeh I do smile for da bitch</p>
<p>Simp*</p>
<p>Semi:. . . I can stop texting you guys if you need to sleep</p>
<p>Shirabu: sleep god wrk</p>
<p>It’s fine I’m not going to sleep and Shirabu really wants to talk to you rn. Entertain him would you? </p>
<p>Oh and he meant sleep is for the weak earlier</p>
<p>Semi: alright ig i have nothing better to do<br/>
-</p>
<p>That's a lie, Semi could think of a lot of better things he could be doing, but seeing this side of the usually serious and sarcastic Shirabu was too good to pass up</p>
<p>Shirabu: Semiiiiiiiiicircle</p>
<p>Semi: hi Shira</p>
<p>Whats up with the nickname</p>
<p>Shirabu: Tendou-San id always calling ypu<br/>
SemiSemi whys he so soecial</p>
<p>&gt;:(</p>
<p>-<br/>
Was Shirabu….Jealous? Semi felt his face heat up just from the thought. It was painfully obvious Satori was in a relationship with their ace. </p>
<p>Even if that wasn't true Shirabu had never shown any real interest in Semi. </p>
<p>Was he just getting his hopes up over something he was only saying out of tiredness and probably didn’t even mean?</p>
<p>-<br/>
Semi: Jealous? ;)</p>
<p>Shirabu: no. </p>
<p>Thy lovely personth is mine.<br/>
-<br/>
Oh this cant be good for Semi’s heart.<br/>
-<br/>
Semi: ….</p>
<p>What were you going to say b4 we started talking about nick names? </p>
<p>Shirabu: og yeah !</p>
<p>My classmates and i were playing a trutg or dare fame and i got dared to draw how i feel and i drew a heart cuz im simping for you<br/>
-<br/>
For the record Semi’s heart did not start beating faster<br/>
-<br/>
Semi: Sleepy Shirabu scares me</p>
<p>Shirabu: :0</p>
<p>:(</p>
<p>I’m gonna tell Taichi you’re being a meanie</p>
<p>Semi: I think Taichi would just laugh at you</p>
<p>Shirabu: ….<br/>
Leeeet it ooouuut</p>
<p>Semi: what?</p>
<p>Shirabu: been building up you better let it out</p>
<p>Semi: oh,<br/>
-<br/>
Oh. Shirabu listens to Hollywood Ending? Wait….was he going to try to do one of those lyric confession things??<br/>
-</p>
<p>Semi: say everything youve been meaning now</p>
<p>Shirabu: i want it to buuuurrnnn🔥</p>
<p>Semi: -_-</p>
<p>When you tell me that im such a mess</p>
<p>Shirabu: it isnt easy cleaning up your mess</p>
<p>Semi: Its like a garter up around my neck</p>
<p>Shirabu: ‘she’ says it wont hurt&gt;.&lt;<br/>
-<br/>
Why was Shirabu using that emoji so adorable.<br/>
-<br/>
Semi: but everything you do makes my heart race</p>
<p>Shirabu: i csnt evn think str8</p>
<p>Semi: is this just a game to you…?</p>
<p>Shirabu: (no) reruns every nibgt</p>
<p>Semi: Its always the same fight</p>
<p>Shirabu: and i need you to know🥺</p>
<p>Semi: I hate your touch</p>
<p>Shirabu: i hat ur mouth</p>
<p>Semi: I cant stand every single word that falls out</p>
<p>Shirabu: but ur all that ive been drwaming of:D</p>
<p>Semi: ….this is not another song about love</p>
<p>Shirabu: i hatw your voice</p>
<p>….</p>
<p>That makes me sad</p>
<p>Semi: why are you sad Shira?</p>
<p>Shirabu: I don't hate your voice</p>
<p>:(</p>
<p>Its so oretty </p>
<p>Pls Don't ve mad at me Semi-San</p>
<p>-<br/>
Semi had come to the conclusion that the carmel haired boy definitely didn’t know what he was saying much less the effect it was having on the third year reading the messages.<br/>
-<br/>
Semi: Im not mad Shirabu </p>
<p>It was just a song</p>
<p>Btw where do u know it from?</p>
<p>Shirabu: what happened to Shira? D:<br/>
-<br/>
Damn he was so cute like this<br/>
-</p>
<p>Semi: Im not mad Shira*</p>
<p>Shirabu: 🥰💕</p>
<p>Oh and Shigeru says its him and his stupid boyfriend’s song&gt;:(</p>
<p>Semi: I- why do you sound mad?</p>
<p>Shirabu: the bastar fot a boyf b4 me&gt;:(((</p>
<p>Semi: oh how dare he</p>
<p>Shirabu: Ikr!!!</p>
<p>Do i wanna hear the somg *i* wrote&gt;:)</p>
<p>Semi: you wrote a song?</p>
<p>Shirabu: yuh its called the oreo song</p>
<p>[voice note]</p>
<p>(Transcription) There’s so many flavors of oreosssss I can name them allll thereeeesss plain, and chocolate and mint and another mint and peanut butter, Halloween flavor, Christmas &amp; the red oneeee theresss much more flavors of oreooosss but I’m lazzzyy now</p>
<p>Semi: that was beautiful </p>
<p>Shirabu: ty ty🥰</p>
<p>Semicirxle send me a picture of u</p>
<p>Semi: why?</p>
<p>Shirabu: because i don't have one and i miss ur dumb face<br/>
-<br/>
Well that certainly confirms that the person he’s talking to is definitely still Shirabu. Semi sighed and opened his gallery, a picture couldn’t hurt right? </p>
<p>He wasn’t going to take one of himself now because truth be told he had yet to shower after today's intense practice and he looked kinda gross. </p>
<p>Scrolling through the few photos he had of himself he stopped at a certain one. It was from after the holiday’s when he was still home with his family. </p>
<p>In the picture he had on a white turtleneck under an oversized black tee that were both tucked into black, ripped Jeans, tied together with one of those belts that had the rows of metal looking rings in them. </p>
<p>However, the real star of the outfit was the shoes. They were the reason he had taken a picture in general. Black platform boots that had buckles going up the entire front of his leg that his sister had gifted him. </p>
<p>They made him several inches taller but you couldn’t tell from how he was crouched down, using his back camera to take a picture of himself in a standing mirror he had in his room back home</p>
<p>Semi knows, objectively speaking, that he looks good in the picture and was curious to see how Shirabu would react, even in his sleep drunk state, since what he wears around campus is pretty different from the aesthetic he built himself for when he’s home and can’t be teased by his teammates. </p>
<p>Feeling maybe a little too confident, he hit send and waited for the youngers response.<br/>
-<br/>
Semi: [image attached]</p>
<p>Shirabu: 😍🥵🥰</p>
<p>Step on me</p>
<p>Ur so hawt jfkdakoo</p>
<p>Stupid seni being stupid straight</p>
<p>Semi: Shirabu wtf</p>
<p>And who said I was straight?</p>
<p>Shirabu: u r :(</p>
<p>Semi: ….</p>
<p>I’m bi</p>
<p>And like men more</p>
<p>You really think there's a single member of your team who’s straight?</p>
<p>Shirabu: oh</p>
<p>Thej y rnt you my bpyfriend?</p>
<p>Semi: Shirabu. </p>
<p>Because you’re tired and you don’t know what you’re saying. </p>
<p>You don't mean any of this. </p>
<p>Semi: Shirabu??</p>
<p>Did you finally go to sleep…?</p>
<p>Goodnight Shira🖤<br/>
-<br/>
The next morning Shirabu woke up feeling more rested and alive than he had the past few days. </p>
<p>He muttered a quick ‘morning Tachi’ to his roommate before stretching and grabbing his phone that was on the pillow next to him</p>
<p>Thats strange, he thought to himself. He made it a habit to plug his phone in every night and leave it at his desk. </p>
<p>He must have been really tired. </p>
<p>When he turned his phone on he immediately knew something was terribly, terribly wrong. </p>
<p>“Taichi…”</p>
<p>His friend just hummed in acknowledgement, probably half asleep himself. </p>
<p>“Why do I have six notifications from Semi-San?” Shirabu’s voice was careful, like he really didn’t want the answer to his question. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Taichi said casually like his best friend's life wasn’t on the line right now. “You were doing the thing where you sleep-drunk text”</p>
<p>All the color drained from Shirabu’s face. </p>
<p>“Taichi!!! Why didn’t you stop me?!”</p>
<p>The ginger shrugged. “I tried but you wouldn’t listen. You even bit me”</p>
<p>Shirabu groaned into his pillow. </p>
<p>“You might want to re-read the conversation you were all giggly, it was kinda terrifying if I'm being honest” Taichi laughed before it looked like he remembered something.<br/>
“Oh and you sang the oreo song again”</p>
<p>Shirabu's soul had officially left his body and he was at peace with just suffocating into his pillow. </p>
<p>He didn’t do that though. He needed to know just how badly he fucked up last night.<br/>
-<br/>
Five minutes later Shirabu finished reliving his sins from the previous night. It was safe to say he was seriously considering moving to a different country. </p>
<p>He didn’t get to revel in his embarrassment for long as there was a knock on his and Taichi’s door. </p>
<p>“Oh I wonder who that could be?” His roommate had a shit eating grin on his face and Shirabu could guess what was coming. </p>
<p>He pulled his blankets over his head hoping if he tried hard enough maybe he’d teleport to a deserted island. </p>
<p>It didn’t work. </p>
<p>“Oh Semi-San! What a surprise to see you here!! You know I’d love to chat but I just remembered I had to walk my dog Goshiki. Good thing Shirabu’s here!”</p>
<p>And with that Taichi was out the door closing it behind him. Shirabu made a mental note to throttle him later. For now he had to figure out how to wipe Semi’s memory of his existence as a whole. </p>
<p>“Morning sunshine,” Semi said with the same sarcastic tone he reserved for the starting setter. </p>
<p>Shirabu growled from underneath his blanket shield,<br/>
“Fuck off Eita.” </p>
<p>“Oo first names we’re serious are we?”</p>
<p>Shirabu could hear the older rolling his eyes and it only made him more angry, with himself or with Semi, that he wasn’t sure. </p>
<p>“If you’re here to make fun of me I can assure you I already hate myself so you can leave.”</p>
<p>Shirabu heard a sigh come for the boy with ash blonde hair and god he wishes he could look at his face to gauge his reaction. </p>
<p>Shirabu knew his own face was as red as Tendou’s hair though, so he stayed under his blankets facing the wall. </p>
<p>“I’m not here to make fun of you. Actually the opposite. I came to tell you that it’s not a big deal. I know you didn’t mean any of it and it was just the sleep deprivation talking-“</p>
<p>“Oh my god you’re so stupid.” Shirabu finally yanked the blankets off of him to reveal his dishevelled hair, as well as hot angry tears streaking down his face. </p>
<p>“Shirabu-“</p>
<p>“No! You don't get it Semi-San! I did mean it, everything I said, which makes it so much worse,”</p>
<p>He choked out a sob,</p>
<p> “It’s worse because I know you don’t feel the same and I made a fucking fool out of myself because I can’t hold my tongue when I’m tired. You’re only here for so much longer and I went and fucked everything up. </p>
<p>Semi’s face was painted with shock but Shirabu didn’t want to see it. He looked down at the floor aggressively wiping away the tears of frustration that kept coming. </p>
<p>He felt the bed dip slightly as Semi hesitantly sat down, still leaving Shirabu his space if he needed it. </p>
<p>“Kenjirou”</p>
<p>All Shirabu could do to respond was let out a little whimper, anything more and he might actually choke on his tears. </p>
<p>“Can I touch you?”</p>
<p>Shirabu reluctantly nodded. </p>
<p>The smaller boy felt a calloused palm gently brush against his face, coaxing him to look up at its owner. </p>
<p>“You didn’t fuck anything up,” Semi cooed, wiping tears from Shirabu’s eyes with the pad of his thumb.<br/>
“And who says I don't feel the same…?”</p>
<p>Shirabu’s eyes widen as they meet ash colored ones. </p>
<p>“I- but- you-“ he spluttered trying to process what he just heard. </p>
<p>Semi chuckled, it was a warm, soft sound.<br/>
“I like you Shira, be my boyfriend?”</p>
<p>“You shithead!” Shirabu all but launched himself at the taller boy, clinging on to him for dear life. </p>
<p>Semi laughs again and Shirabu thinks his heart might actually give out when he feels Semi’s long fingers combing through the hair on the back of his head. </p>
<p>“So is that a yes?”</p>
<p>“Obviously.”</p>
<p>The two of them stayed embracing eachother for a few minutes while Shirabu calmed down from his little outburst. Semi was still playing with his hair and though he’d never admit it out loud. He felt safe in his arms. </p>
<p>Semi being the little shit he is, of course had to be the first to run the moment. </p>
<p>“Still want me to step on you?” He had a stupid smirk on his face. </p>
<p>Shirabu’s face immediately heated up,<br/>
“I’ll kill you.”</p>
<p>“You think my platforms are hot don't you?”</p>
<p>Shirabu knew the other boy was teasing him so he looked him dead in the eye and said:</p>
<p>“Yeah I do.” </p>
<p>And watched in satisfaction as Semi’s face dusted over a light pink. </p>
<p>Shirabu kissed his boyfriend’s cheek before he added,</p>
<p>“Emo boy~”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another fun fact Shirabu mentioning Kyohaba’s song being Not Another Song about Love is a nod to the Kyohaba fic I’m working on at the moment because I love these two pairings.</p>
<p>Some people where saying they were gonna draw Semi in the outfit from this fic so I made a <a href="https://twitter.com/starlightlinn?s=21">Twitter</a> cuz I wanna see them&gt;:(</p>
<p>Anyways, thank you for reading! Id appreciate any kudos or comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>